


You and me

by DelphineCormiersHips



Category: Tamela, True Blood
Genre: Comfort, F/F, Hurt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DelphineCormiersHips/pseuds/DelphineCormiersHips
Summary: This is set shortly after Tara rescue’s Pam. Jessica pushes for friendship while Pam fights with her pride and Tara gets caught in the middle.
Relationships: Pam Swynford De Beaufort/Tara Thornton, tamela - Relationship





	You and me

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own the rights to these characters. I am pretty much writing these for myself at this point, but i still want to post them in case anyone else needs their dose of Tamela. I can’t seem to stop thinking of them lately. I might add another chapter. 
> 
> If anyone does read this, feedback as always is appreciated. So are requests. Enjoy.

Tara always thought Pam put too much emphasis on the tough part of tough love. 

The baby vampire grew used to her makers eyes on her, protecting her, watching her.. hell, even admiring her. Not that Pam would admit that last part. Never the less, Tara was growing to understand the stoic vampire and their bond played assistance at times, when Pam didn’t block her end that was. 

After Pam’s heroic sacrifice and their heated kiss, her maker had been distant. Like someone hit a reset button between them. 

Fangtasia was finally cleared and dawn was approaching, Tara was wiping down the bar and Pam went into her office a few hours ago. “So is she mad at you or sum’n?” Jess spoke, breaking the silence as she turned on the bar stool to better face Tara. 

The ebony vampire remained quiet, slinging the cloth she was using to wipe down the bar over her shoulder. Just when Jess thought the other baby vampire wasn’t going to dignify her question with a response, she did. “You could say that.” She shrugged, trying to hide any evidence of pain from her features. Which really only confused and intrigued the redhead. 

Jessica’s eyebrows drew together slowly. “Did something happen? i mean, like you guys kissed.. shouldn’t you be..” Jess paused momentarily before she continued. “..Y’know...” the redhead prompted quietly, raising her left brow in the process. 

The other vampire rolled her eyes, if Jess wasn’t dead Tara was one hundred percent sure she would be blushing. “Well we aint.” Tara replied bluntly, picking at the edge of the bar. Jess’s inquisitive nature really got on Tara’s nerves most of the time, although it’s easy to forget her human age. Especially when she is older than Tara vampire wise. Which is really all that mattered anyway. 

The redhead reached out to place a hand tentatively over Tara’s. Meeting the dark orbs staring back at her. “Listen, im not trying to pry.. it’s just- you’re my friend and i care about you.” 

Tara recoiled from the touch, her expression remaining neutral. She offered a small smile before turning away from the vampire, feigning some tasks on the other side of the bar. 

“I’m gonna go to bed, i’ll see you tomorrow Tara.” Jess added, she knew Tara wasn’t great with affection and she didn’t want to overbear her. 

Tara waited until Jess was completely out of sight before she slipped the cloth from her shoulder and sat it on the bench. 

Dawn was pulling the ebony vampire like a gentle embrace, the effects seeping over her slowly. She shook her head and wiped her hands down her sides. Mentally trying to prepare herself, or make herself- face her maker. 

The door to Pam’s office creaked open slowly but she didn’t look up from her paperwork, she sifted through papers, writing on some and completely dismissing others. She was a work of art, quite literally. Her blonde hair was cascading over her shoulders and she was wearing a tight leather dress that of course was open around the chest and made its way up her neck. Small red lace lined her shoulders and under her boobs.

There was a long silence before Tara shut the door behind her and started to approach the desk. 

“You should be in bed.” Pam stated matter of factly, as she continued to work, never moving her eyes from the paperwork. 

The baby vampire held back an unnecessary sigh and sat in the chair across from Pam, leaning on the desk. “I don’t want to be.” Tara replied quietly with a small shrug. 

Pam dropped her pen and placed her hands on the desk in front of her as her eyes slowly, but finally moved from the stack of work to her progeny. Her eyes wandered over Tara’s body before meeting her dark eyes. “And i don’t want to feed off of men, but hey, some things just have to happen.” she drawled sarcastically, watching as Tara rolled her eyes. “is there an issue?” Pam continued, leaning back in her chair as her lips curled slightly at the edges. 

Tara raised a challenging brow before scoffing. “Why are you doing this?” She asked honestly, pulling her arms to rest against her rather than on the desk. Tara’s whole life was based around herself, doing things herself, helping herself. Since she could remember. But when Pam pulled her out of that tanning bed it was like this weight shifted, like maybe for once, it wasn’t going to just be ‘Tara against the world’. Up until late anyway....

Her maker rose from her chair, tucking it behind the desk and smoothing the creases in her seemingly short dress. Tara cleared her throat at the sight, trying to keep eye contact. 

“It’s time for bed.” Pam declared, nodding to the door. She had no intentions on opening the can of worms Tara was prodding at. 

Tara stood abruptly. “Nah, you don’t get to shrug this off.” She rose her voice, glaring at her maker, watching the small smirk drop from her lips as she starred back at her progeny with suddenly no emotion across her features. “Stop being a fucking cunt and answer my question!” She shouted. 

in the blink of an eye Pam had Tara against the wall, inches from her face. Anger seeped over her makers features. The baby vampire was scared but let her own anger override the fear. They were in an intense staring match before Pam broke the silence. “You do not speak to me like that, got it? i will rip your spine out with my bare fuckin’ hands.” Pam spat, pushing off Tara, putting space between them. She regretted her words the second they left her lips, her blank expression returning. 

“i hate you.” Tara seethed before vamping out of the office and to her coffin that lay beside Jess’s in the basement. She crawled inside as crimson coloured tears streamed down her face.

Pam leaned against the wall of her office, blood tears threatening her waterline. She could feel Tara’s pain through their bond, as well as her own. This isn’t how she wanted it to be, but she spent years on years building these walls up. And for what? to become a maker and let her progeny tear them down in a matter of days? no, that was unacceptable. The vampire thought to herself. 

Tara finally gave in to the pull of dawn, crying herself to sleep. Pam forced herself awake for another hour, she had more control over herself than the babies & could hold off the affects a lot longer. But she wanted this miserable day to be over with already and gave in. 

She found her way down the stairs, now wearing a velvety lavender coloured matching tracksuit, seeking out her pink padded coffin, she slipped in carefully and drifted off. 

________________________________________

Knocking woke Tara as she drew in a harsh breath, still not used to coming to life every night. She opened her coffin to find Jess standing outside with a warm smile, which fell off her face almost immediately as she spotted the dried streaky blood covering her friends face. “Tara..” she breathed out, frowning. 

But Tara didn’t respond, she merely glared at the leggy vampire before pulling herself out of the coffin and brushing past her. Jess watched as the vampire ascended up the stairs, not even glancing behind her. 

Jess followed after her, but once she reached the top of the stairs Tara was out of sight. She slipped into Pam’s office who was currently between some random humans legs, feeding from the inside of her thigh. Jess’s eyes widened at the sight, she covered her eyes shyly. “uh, sorry.. i-“ 

Pam cut the redhead off, pulling away from the human and gesturing for her to leave. She wiped the blood from her lips with her thumb and turned to the baby vampire with an eye roll. “Put your fucking hands down, you look like an idiot.” Pam stated with annoyance, resting a hand on her cocked hip. 

This isn’t the first time Jess has mindlessly interrupted her while feeding. 

“sorry it’s just that i- well..” Jess paused, her hands falling to her side as she stammered over her words. 

The older vampire groaned inwardly. “Spit it out cheeto i’m busy.” 

The redhead frowned slightly at her words. “I was looking for Tara, i thought maybe she might have come in here.” 

Pam almost chuckled, folding her arms across her chest. “Fat chance. That bitch would be lucky to do anything other than tend the bar after this morning.” Pam explained, rolling her eyes for dramatics. She didn’t mean it, she was just pissed at herself. 

The baby vampire’s expression softened. She knew her friend was in love with Pam, even if she never said it out loud, and even if Jess couldn’t see the attraction aside from appearance. She hated seeing them like this, hostile and distant. She knew in her own twisted way, Pam loved her too. She just knew it. “this morning? what happened?” Jessica prodded. 

Blue eyes glared at Jess. “Don’t mistake my gorgeous smile as an invitation for friendship. We are not friends. We don’t gossip. Pam drawled in her thick southern accent. “Now fuck off out of my office.” She waved a hand nonchalantly. 

Jess knew better than to press further, she saw herself out with a heavy sigh. 

________________________________________

A few hours had passed and nobody had seen Tara, Jessica left thirty minutes ago in search. 

Pam sat in Eric’s throne, overlooking the many patrons in her bar, grinding against each other to the music. Her eyes kept wandering to the bar that Candy was tending to. Tara’s absence irked her, she knew better than to abandon responsibility like this. And quite frankly this little running away skit is childish. Pam reasoned with herself as she watched the entrance of her bar. 

Pam summoned Tara through their bond, to ease her worries. She realised she preferred the dark haired beauty screaming at her rather than gone altogether. 

Jess sped back in the bar and made her way over to Pam. “Not now red.” the older vampire held her hand up, signalling the girl to stop. 

But she didn’t, she walked right up beside Eric’s throne and looked down at the fearful vampire. “I’m worried about Tara.” She stated quietly, picking at the skin around her nails. “I couldn’t find her. Sookie don’t even know where she is.. what did you say to her to make her run off like that?” 

Pam glared up at the daring redhead. “i would tread very carefully if i were you.” Pam drawled, standing so she was now looking down at Jessica. “If you think for one second i will tolerate any of this guilt trip-“ Pam cut herself off at the overwhelming pain and fear she was feeling. Mixed emotions washed over her, her tough demeanour faltering momentarily before she frowned. 

“what is it?” Jess asked worriedly, she noticed a sadness in Pam’s eyes before worry washed her features and she sped off, Jess was hot on her tail. Of course Pam being older, she was a lot faster, but jess tried her best. 

________________________________________

Tara cried in pain as a silver chain was being wrapped around her, holding her down to the chair she was forced to sit in. “Shut up!” a woman growled, linking it firmly around her ankles. She could feel herself being summoned and it only physically pained her more that she was unable to move. 

Crimson fought Tara’s waterline. She went to Merlottes in search of her cousin when she was jumped in the parking lot by a group of humans. 

bloody drainers. she thought to herself. 

Another Human circled around her as the other one secured her feet in place. They began extracting blood from the vampire. Tara struggled while she could, her skin smoking from the burning flesh. The more blood they took, the weaker she grew. 

They had managed to secure three viles, Tara’s head fell as her eyes fluttered. Her screams abated, but the pain never ceased. She just didn’t have the energy to scream, or to do anything at that matter. Crimson stained her face. A strong whiff of Vanilla filled her nose, frantic voices began around her matched with screaming. She tried to crane her neck up to look up, but she couldn’t. She watched as as a spine fell to the floor in front of her, a lifeless body dropping at her feet. 

Then it went black. 

Jess searched the house for any more humans while Pam frantically looked around for something to take the silver chains off with. 

She made the quick decision of ripping it off with her bare hands, yelping in pain, dropping them as fast she she grabbed them. Jess was down stairs in the blink of an eye at the sound of Pam. “Let me help-“ She offered quietly. 

“Fuck off!” Pam yelled, moving to get the chains off her progenies ankles. She could feel her slipping through their bond, and didn’t need Jessica getting in the way. Pam needed to be the one to do this. She owes Tara. 

Jess frowned angrily. “At least i actually care about her.” she spat, “you’re only going to go back to ignoring her.” 

Blood welled along Pam’s water line as she cupped Tara’s cheeks, lifting her head up. The blonde ignored the baby vampire as her eyes scanned over Tara. “c’mon baby...” she whispered, wiping the blood from Tara’s cheeks. 

“She’s not healing?” Jessica said worriedly, kneeling beside them. “Why isnt she healing?” she asked frantically, sharing glances between them. 

“She hasn’t been fuckin’ feeding” The blonde stated as she just came to the realisation herself. Her fangs dropped and she quickly punctured her wrist while nicking a vein, she dragged her teeth along in one quick swift movement. “Hold her head back.” She commanded while hovering her wrist over Tara’s mouth. Blood weeping from the open wound. 

A bloody tear finally fell from Pam’s eye as she retracted her fangs and anxiously waited for her progeny to drink the blood. 

Jess held Tara’s head still and opened her mouth, watching as Pam’s blood dripped frantically into the ebony vampires mouth. A few seconds pass before Tara’s mouth is latched onto Pam’s wrist, suckling away. 

Pam exhaled with a small smile, her other head reaching up to stroke Tara’s cheek. “It’s gonna be okay, darlin’” She reassured the smaller woman before finally pulling her arm away when she knew Tara had enough. The older vampire nicked her thumb and began rubbing the flat of it against the open wound on her wrist, watching as the twin holes healed. 

Tara wiped her mouth, she wasn’t completely healed given the amount of blood loss and lack of feeding combined, she was probably the weakest she had ever been. But she was able to move & her flesh had healed. 

“Oh thank god.” Jessica sighed in relief, smiling at Tara while rubbing her shoulder. 

Pam rolled her eyes at the redhead before meeting Tara’s dark orbs. “God had nothing to do with it.” She drawled, removing her hand from Tara’s cheek and rising to her feet. 

Tara looked between the two women for a second, taking note of the blood splattered over them and lining their lips. She remained quiet and seated, looking between the two. “Come on sugar, let’s get you home.” Pam insisted softly, holding a hand for her progeny to take. 

“Jess can take me back.” The baby vampire finally spoke, reaching out and holding onto her friends arm to help pull herself up. Jess quickly got the hint and assisted. 

The redhead looked at Pam for confirmation before leaving, to which she did not get. So she remained still, holding Tara upright. 

“I’m perfectly capable,” Pam replied with slight annoyance evident in her tone, folding her arms. She knew she deserved it, but it didn’t stop it from hurting. Jealousy rose through her, no matter how hard she was trying to push it back down. 

As much as Tara wanted to go with Pam, she didn’t. “You don’t get to pick and choose when to have me.” she spat, holding onto the the other vampire. “You’re a shitty maker.” 

Pam remained silent a moment, swallowing the lump in her throat. “Leave us.” she said dryly, looking past her progeny to Jess. “Now.” She said loudly, glaring at the baby Vampire when she didn’t move. 

Jess shot looks between them before nodding and mouthing sorry to Tara before vamping out of the room. Tara folded her arms and cocked her hip, looking away from the blonde silently. 

The blonde approached her slowly, keeping some distance between them. “I’m sorry.” She said as sincerely as she could muster. Apologies weren’t really Pam’s forte, especially since she was mostly always right. At least that is what she tells herself anyway. And feeling were always tough for her, allowing herself to explore these feelings between her and her progeny, scared her more than anything. Especially when they were all so foreign. Vampires weren’t supposed to be soft. And Pam wasn’t soft. She couldn’t afford to be. 

Tara looked into Pam’s eyes as she began to feel all of Pam’s worry and anxiety through their bond. “Why did you come for me?” She asked quietly, looking down. Deep down she knew why, but she wanted to hear it. She needed to hear it. 

The older vampire stepped closer, holding her pointer finger under Tara’s chin and lifting her head up. “I don’t want to lose you.” She admitted softly. “It’s you and me, babe.” She said in attempt to lighten the mood, half-heartedly smiling. 

“Yeah, well it don’t feel like you and me.” The baby vamp admitted in annoyance, pulling Pam’s hand away from under her chin, earning a small frown in response. 

Feelings are weakness. Pam tried to remind herself, but shortly shrugged the thought away. She didn’t know what to say to make things right, this is such a foreign experience to the older vampire. She decided quickly to close the gap between them, pulling her progeny in for a kiss, when Tara’s hands met Pam’s hips she took that as incentive to pull her firm against her own body. 

This was nothing like their last kiss when Tara rescued Pam. This was slow, passionate and endearing all at once. Pam reached up and cupped Tara’s cheeks, stroking the skin before pulling away and resting their foreheads together. The baby Vampires hands came up and Held onto her makers wrists as she held her cheeks. “Me and you.” Pam repeated, placing a soft tender kiss on her lips. 

Tara nodded softly and pulled Pam in for a tight hug. 

Neither of them realised how much they needed this, how much they needed each other. They stayed like that for a while, seeking comfort in one another’s arms.


End file.
